lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1655
Special Report #1655 Skillset: Kata Skill: Poisons Org: Nekotai Status: Approved Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Sol2 Problem: There are two old poisons that currently do not do any effects. Specifically, calcise, dendroxin. This report aims to correct this. Currently, the full poisons skillset has 9 dust affs, 7 lucidity and 2 steam. I'll therefore suggest steam affs for those two poisons. This report will also aim to tackle any poisons that need their effects changed. Currently, the only one I know is pyrotoxin and the burns it gives - since giving an ice affliction on a poison is probably a bad idea for stacking. That said, if this is not an issue, do let me know as well. Please also let me know if there are any others that need to be changed. All three solutions are meant to be implemented together. Solution #1: Make Calcise give pacifism (steam) and rename it Paxin. Make Dendroxin give luminosity (steam) and rename it luminox. Solution #2: Make pyrotoxin give ablaze instead. I had the impression this was the case in the past, but I'm not sure why it was changed to burns - if there was a balance concern that prompted this change, do let me know. Solution #3: Make Pyrotoxin not give burns on afflict, only the fire-type damage, except when used with TK AnimatedDagger - it should give burns then. This is to maintain the status quo for pyromancer afflicting. In return, increase its damage to around 300 instead (currently ~150). Do note that as a result, this will buff pyromancers somewhat. Alternate ideas welcome. Player Comments: ---on 3/29 @ 12:42 writes: 300 extra damage x 2 potentially is a significant amount. Not sure we want to do that. Solution 1 seems fine, however. Some alternate effects I had thought of before, but probably aren't as balanced: calcise - prone, dendroxin - unwield. ---on 3/30 @ 12:36 writes: I honestly like solution 3, Shedrin, for warriors (in that it removes an ice- stacking poison with wounds). I'm still of the opinion that wounds need to be tweaked (though am still waiting for report 1496 before committing), and having a poison that stacks with warrior weapons does skew things somewhat (harder to make a change that affects wounding when pyrotoxin is applying burns). ---on 3/30 @ 18:16 writes: I agree with that, but I think the damage numbers may be too high. If you're doing 1k a combo for example, that's an extra 60% if both poisons proc (decently reliable with BM or potentially monks, though may all change). If you're doing 1500 that's still 40%. I'm not sure of an alternate effect. ---on 3/31 @ 01:50 writes: I'm fine solution 1. Re: solution 3, why not just make pyrotoxin do ablaze? That way, it lowers the warrior benefit a lot (due to the fact that it doesn't stack unlike burns). It will still help warriors some, but this idea preserves the idea behind pyrotoxin. I would prefer this. ---on 4/8 @ 02:48 writes: I've put your suggestion as solution 2, but I'm actually not sure if that's the correct way forward. In the past, it used to be ablaze, didn't it? It was changed to burns somewhere along the line for some reason... but I'm not sure what that reason is. If there was a concern, we might not want to change it back to ablaze. But anyway, it's there as a solution for consideration. ---on 4/18 @ 10:56 writes: I'm in favor of solution 1 and 2. The latin nerd in me would die if dendroxin doesn't change its name if it's given luminosity. Maybe something like luminox? Perhaps paxin for the pacifism poison? ---on 4/19 @ 12:57 writes: Suggestion is added to solution